Player Card
Each player on Puffle World has their own personal player card, which containes the name of the player and their Puffle image. A player card could be accessed by clicking on a puffle in-game, or clicking the friend list and then "Users in room" Features All player cards include an image of the player's puffle and the player's name on the top. When a player views their own player card, the amount of coinss they have. In addition, when someone views their own player card, a button on the right is used to reveal their Inventory which is used to wear and change clothing (including pins and backgrounds). Clothing items can be removed by clicking them on the player card. Icons bar When viewing others' player cards, the inventory button and ability to remove clothing are missing. On the bottom of the player card a set of buttons is found, where each one has its own role: *Sending a friend request (or removing a friend). *Retrieving the player's location (if they are friends with the given player). *Going to the player's house (if they are friends, or opened their igloo). *Sending a friend request *Ignoring/unignoring a player. *Reporting a player. When viewing others' player cards, their amount of coins is not shown. Accessibility There are several standard ways for opening player cards: *Clicking a puffle in-game. *Clicking friend list button, and then click on the user. *Clicking the "Edit Avatar" button. Badges * By default, all players have a globe badge. This does not change if the user is a moderator or donator. * Friend playercards use 2 different icons instead of globe, online friends have a badge with a yellow and a pink puffle (similar to club penguin's new friend button design), and offline friends have same badge in black and white, to indicate that the respective player is offline at the moment. * Mascots playercard use a Golden Puffle Badge, to indicate they are mascots. Order and display Items are stacked in a specific order in the player card's image. Each item type has its own depth value, where their general order is the following (from back to front): #Backgrounds #Colors and the Puffle image #Tongue #Suits #Mouth Items #Face Items #Hats #Hand Items #pins Certain items, however, may have custom depths, in order to give the player card a more logical look. Those depth attributes only affect the player card display, and items are not affected by them in-game. Designs Mascots' player cards Mascots have a special pose in their player card image, which is determined by the items that they are wearing. When viewing a mascot's player card, most buttons will be disabled. Pressing the friend icon will send a friend request to the mascot, and the Smiley face button, that sends a friend request to another player, is replaced with a Gray Puffle button, which is used to add a mascot as friend. Transformations * In the early alpha of Puffle World, players were able to play not only as Puffles, but also as Bolly, Etusbags and Sambernards. Glitches *If you click on a mascot's playercard, and then click on another user's playercard and click the box, you will get an **undefined** item. Trivia *Despite the mascot player card being similar to the old Club Penguin playercard, users are able to add mascots as friends. Gallery Player card look Self PlrC0.png|A Puffle player card. Other player's cards PlrC1.png|A normal Puffle's player card. PlrC2.png|A Mascots player card. PlrC3.png|An online buddy's player card. PlrC4.png|An offline buddy's player card. Others BollyConcept.png|The concept playercard for a Bolly SambernardConcept.png|The concept playercard for a Sambernard EtusbagConcept.png|The concept playercard for an Etusbag undefPC.png|An undefined playercard * ''Note: ''every playercard uses Club Penguin's blue playercard. See also *Inventory *Puffle